


Vengeance

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, WIP, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will add a Summary later...Need to go to work, sorry!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

Vivian sighed when she watched how her boss was glaring at the monitor in front of him.

He'd arrived this morning in a foul mood and that mood seemed to have darken somewhat when DiNozzo had called in sick.

The woman would do almost everything just about now to get a chance to leave the bullpen, even for a few minutes..

“Something on your mind, Blackadder?” Gibbs growled and Vivian sighed again, before she shook her head.

“Just thinking we're almost hitting lunchtime and I don't know about you, but I could do with a change in scenery right about now.”

To her surprise Gibbs had a look at his watch before he stood and grabbed his coat, “You can take two hours.”

“Wha-” Vivian was too stunned and gasped when her boss stopped in front of her desk.

“If you rather would do the paperwork instead, be my guest,” Gibbs' growl wasn't as biting as before, but Vivian knew better than to argue, especially since this was the chance she had craved for all morning.

“No, boss,” Vivian jumped up from her chair and grabbed her things and when she looked up again Gibbs was gone.

 

Tony let himself drop onto the couch with a deep sigh and glared at the man who was watching him vividly from across the room.

“So,” he started and flinched when he heard the metallic click of the gun in the man's hand. “You want to tell me why you're here?”

“Shut up and watch TV or something,” the man growled in an heavy far eastern accent and went over to the window to look through the closed blinds.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

The man jumped and Tony flinched when he saw how the gun jerked.

“What you're waiting for?” The man hissed. “Go over to that door already.”

“Chill man,” DiNozzo raised both hands and smiled slightly. “I'm just waiting for ya to call the shots, man.”

The Man frowned, before he nodded and pointed to the door with his free hand.

“Okay, okay,” Tony stood and went over to the door and was just about to open it when the man grabbed his right arm painfully and hissed, “Ask who's there.”

Tony nodded, “Who's there?”

“Mr. DiNozzo? It's Cathy from across the hallway,” Tony tried to remember her. The voice sounded oddly familiar-

“Mr. DiNozzo?”

A squeeze let Tony gasp softly in pain and a glare from the man beside him showed him that the guy was short of patience.

“Cathy, of course, what can I do for you?”

“Well, seeing that you're new here and all I've thought it would be good to invite you to my party this weekend.”

Cathy sounded unsure, maybe she was put off by talking through a closed door?

Tony felt how sweat started to run down his back and he looked at the man, who was staring right back at him through dark brown eyes.

“I-I'm sorry, Cathy, but I've got to decline,” Tony answered, his eyes never leaving the man's face. “I've got a light case of measles-”

“Oh, that's horrible,” Cathy gasped. “Do you need something?”

Tony sighed, if only-

“Now Cathy, that's quite an offer, but I'm alright, my friends are looking after me for now.”

He could basically hear Cathy blush when she giggled softly before saying,”Well if you're sure.”

They listened how Cathy walked away and Tony sighed.

He remembered Cathy now, blond with blue eyes and a body which should been adult rated at best. She always wore short skirts, very, very short skirts and really low-cut blouses which showed more than hide.

Tony had met her a few times before, only short meetings on the stairs or on his way to his car in the mornings and there had always been a kind of spark between them, but he was no fool and the heavy scent of sex and smoke that was always clinging to her body gave him the clues he needed to know that this woman would be nothing for him.

The man was still staring at him and Tony felt a sudden need to get some space between him and himself and tried to shake the man's grip on his arm loose, but the man simply grunted and stepped nearer, pressing him against the door.

“Well done,” the man whispered and Tony gasped when sour breath washed over his face and Tony could see specks of something, he didn't want to think about, in the man's beard.

Both men jumped again when another knock echoed through the small apartment.

“hapur derën*, Clirim,” a male voice hissed and the man, Clirim, paled a bit before he pushed Tony away and opened the door.

“të jetë i mirëpritur*,” Clirim said with a bow and Tony frowned when he couldn't place the language.

The Newcomer glared at them for a minute before he spoke again, ”Any problems?”

“No, brother,” Clirim answered and watched how the man walked deeper into the apartment.

“Do you want to stay there, Clirim?” The man asked harshly and Tony would have laughed when he watched how Clirim almost toppled over in his rush to follow his brother, almost, wouldn't it have been for the hand buried in his hair which was pulling him along.

“Hey, hey,” Tony gasped in pain when the man pulled harder at his hair and used the other hand to shove him into the living room, Tony lost his footing and fell right in front of the man's brother, who was looking rather bored over his DVD Collection beside the TV.

“Did Clirim tell you why we're here, Agent DiNozzo?” the man asked without looking at him.

“Not that I remember, of course, remembering is kind of hard when someone breaks into your home and is punshing your lights out before you're even fully awake-”

The man grinned over his shoulder at that, and Tony couldn't help but compare him with a shark, before the man turned around suddenly and kicked him hard into the stomach.

“Let's get one thing straight, Agent DiNozzo. I will ask questions and I expect to get answers which will be very short and very precise, do you understand?”

Tony, who laid on the floor gasping for breath around the sharp pain that kick had awoken in his body, was only able to nod in confirmation.

“Where is Hashim al-”

Another loud knocking at the door surprised the speaker into silence, long enough for the young agent to recognize his boss' voice, who was currently talking to one of his neighbours.

“Get up,” Clirim ordered in a harsh whisper. “Get up. Get up.”

Tony moaned when each word was accompanied by a kick into his ribs and he tried to curl his body away from the abuse, but a fist grabbed some of his hair and pulled him upwards until he was kneeling somewhat awkward with the pain running through his body.

 

Gibbs glared at the closed door in front of him when he heard more than one person moving behind it.

If this was Tony fooling off with one of his current bimbos he would kick the younger man's ass from here to Fort Lauderdale.

“Boss?” the voice of his junior agent sounded breathless and strained somehow and Gibbs' gut started to scream out warnings.

“DiNozzo? Open that door-” the older man ordered and took a step to the right, before he pulled his gun. He did a look around to see if the corridor was clear and glared at the woman he'd talked to and who was now standing in her open door and was watching everything through wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Go inside,” Gibbs ordered in a harsh whisper and the woman jumped a little before she disappeared inside and closed her door with a soft click that sounded like a gunshot to the senior field agent.

He turned his head to the door again and caught just the end from what Tony was saying.

“-measles from my little niece-”

“Which one, DiNozzo? The one year old, or-”

Tony had never mentioned a niece, let alone family, except for that one time when he'd been drunk enough to show him, rather involuntarily, that scar on his back, courtesy of his father.

Gibbs had tried to get more out of him that night, but Tony had refused to offer anymore information and Gibbs had accepted it with a silent nod.

He had his own Pandora's box to tend for, after all.

“Sarah, boss. You remember her, right? She's two.”

Two.

Two.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled grimly.

He could take on two men if needed, but that would mean kicking in the door and hoping that DiNozzo would be in a good enough condition to move out of the way fast enough-

“Hey, DiNozzo,” Gibbs' called and pulled the barrel of his weapon backwards to make sure that it was loaded properly.

 

“What's going on?” Clirim asked confused and Tony groaned a little when the fist in his hair slacked up a little.

“It's a trick,” the man behind them stated patiently and Tony flinched when the fist tightened again. “To lure us into safety-”

“A-And then? What will happen then?” Clirim asked with a stutter and Tony prayed, somewhat morbidly, that the man wouldn't wet himself. Stains like that were a bitch to clean out, but so was blood and he wondered if he should call out to his boss and to ask him not to shoot those guys in his apartment.

But then he rolled his eyes and fought against the urge to ask one of his attackers to give him an headslap for thinking stuff like that.

Hashim al-Babid.

The man who turned over against his family. The man who had given them enough evidence and informations to catch one of the most wanted terrorists of the United States.

The man who had ticked Vivian Blackadder by stating that he wouldn't talk to a mere woman.

He'd tried to tick Tony off, too, by calling him unclean and pagan and many other things, in more than one language, but Tony had shrugged it off.

He'd heard worser things from people he'd actually cared for.

Like his father... or his mother... or-

Tony realized too late that Clirim's brother had moved and he gasped in pain when the man struck him across his face.

“Give me the information I want, agent DiNozzo,” the man demanded and cursed in arabic when Tony simply smiled.

“Go to hell,” Tony spat against one of the man's leg and watched with a sense of satisfaction how he took a step backwards and stared at the spit now running down his leg, before the man's face turned angry again and he raised his fist to strike again.

 

The front-door exploded inward just before the fist made contact and Tony heard the discharge of a gun and watched in rapt fascination how the man, Clirim's brother fell boneless to the floor.

“NO!” Clirim shouted in anguish and let himself fall behind Tony.

Gibbs glared at the man who tried to hide himself behind his junior agent.

“You okay, DiNozzo?” Gibbs refused to look at DiNozzo who groaned softly.

“Sure, boss. Never better, but would you mind-”

“Shut up,” Clirim hissed into one of Tony's ears and the younger man swallowed hard when he smelled another wave of sour breath.

“God, ya know? A little mouthwash could do wonders now and then-” Tony quipped. Gibbs being there and pointing his weapon at that scumbag gave him an adrenalin rush.

“ndalet duke folur, ndalet duke folur*,” Clirim shook Tony by his shoulder and Tony gasped when his body started to report in that it didn't like to be moved that way and Tony did the only thing he could think off.

His head fell forward and Gibbs made himself ready to take aim, but then the head was up again and fell backwards to land, with a loud cracking noise, against Clirim's nose.

The man's face was instantly covered in bright, red blood and he screamed in pain and surprise and let go of Tony, who used his chance and moved out of the reach of the man.

He shuddered when he felt something warm and sticky running down his neck and under his t-shirt.

Gibbs was there and pressed his gun into the base of Clirim's neck and pushed him roughly onto the floor.

“Don't move,” he ordered and cast a fast look over to his agent.

He ignored the body laying on the floor between them, because there was no danger coming from it anymore. The big, red hole between the man's eyes had made sure of it.

“You okay, DiNozzo?”

“Peachy, boss,” Tony replied and tried to get on his feet. Only to gasp in pain when abused muscles refused to obey.

“Stay put, DiNozzo,” Gibbs ordered and Tony heard the beeping sound of buttons pushed.

“This is Agent Gibbs, I've got a Code Red at Agent DiNozzo's apartment-”

Reinforcement would be on it's way in a matter of minutes and Tony approved wholeheartedly, because that would mean that he could take a break soon.

“-anybody home, DiNozzo?”

“Huh?”

Tony shook his head slightly to get rid of the lightheadedness and was surprised to see GIbbs kneeling in front of him.

“Who are those blockheads, DiNozzo?”

“Dunno, boss,” Tony felt suddenly tired. “They asked me about Hashim al-Babid.”

Alarm Bells of the size of Notre Dame started to ring in Gibbs' gut and he stood up and went over to the man still laying on the floor.

“Why are you asking about him?”

“Go to hell,” Clirim answered in choking voice, before he spat some blood on the carpet.

“Not on my carpet, man. Do you know how much it will cost me to get the stains out?”

“Shut up, DiNozzo.”

Gibbs placed a knee on the man’s back and added a little pressure.

The older agent was a little ticked off that the man kept his silence.

Gibbs added a little more weight to the back and bend over to get as near to Clirim's ear as possible.

“Tell me,” he demanded and held on when the man tried to squirm out of his hold.

“Looks like he'll need some more cajoling, boss.” Tony quipped and smiled suddenly. “Maybe we should call the reinforcement off and bring him to your basement instead.”

He turned the next words to Clirim, “Did you know that Gibbs here has a whole basement filled with all kind of tools?”

“You- You can't do that,” Clirim protested. “I know my rights.”

“Your rights?” Gibbs laughed harshly. “You attacked a federal agent in his home. That'll be filed as an terroristic act, pal. You've got no rights.”

Clirim swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

“Oh yeah,” Tony added. “Can you say Guantanamo Bay?”

“So, your last chance. Why are you asking about Hashim al-Babid?”

The man swallowed painfully and his eyes flew open and settled on the dead man on the ground.

“My brother,” the man stammered.

“Is dead,” Gibbs growled. “But you’re still alive and if you want to stay that way-”

“P- p- protection. I will need some protection-”

“Depends,” Tony cut in with a slight shrug. “On what you’re offering.”

“They-they came to us a few days ago and offered my brother and me six hundred thousand, if we could find out where Hashim al-Babid was hiding.”

“Who?” Gibbs asked and pressed his knee a little bit harder onto the back of the now groaning man.

“I don’t know,” the man whimpered between words and Gibbs eased up a little. “I swear I don’t know. My brother was the one, who talked to them-”

“Talk about skrewed,” Tony muttered and blushed somewhat, when Gibbs glared at him. “Really, boss. The only one who can give us the information we want, is the dead guy over there.”

Tony pointed to the body currently occupying his floor and Gibbs rolled his eyes annoyed before he moved gracefully into standing and pulled the surviving man to his feet.

“So,” Gibbs leaned into Clirim’s space with a glare. “You want protection, but you’re not able to give us anything-”

“Yes. No. Wait,” the man tried to bend out of Gibbs’ reach and hissed when the older man used some of his strength to prevent him from doing so. “I don’t know their names, but...but...but-”

“But-” Tony waved one of his hands impatiently in the air and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed about how long it took for the man to get to the point.

“I- I- I know their faces,” the man stammered.

“Faces?” Tony repeated. “Only some faces? And let me guess. They’ve been of ordinary high, their skin had an ordinary color and their voices an ordinary accent-”

“No,” Clirim interrupted with a gasp. “No, one of them had a scar across the left side of his face and red hair and his accent has been more english english than american english.”

“English english? Cute,” Tony let himself fall back against the wall, suddenly feeling tired.

“You okay, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked when he saw how the younger man closed his eyes.

“Sure, sure, boss. Only feel kind of-” Tony made a swirling motion in front of his face with one hand.

 

“Gibbs? DiNozzo?” Vivian Blackadder’s voice let the younger man groan. Not that he disliked her, or something like that, but they had yet to come to an understanding about their position in the team and to each other.

Vivian Blackadder was a force that called to Tony like a spider to the fly and not in a sexual way, oh no.

It was more like Tony NEEDED to tease her, to play pranks on her, to bring her to a mental meltdown every time possible.

Ducky had once taken him aside, when Tony had played another of his pranks and called it siblings rivalry, but the younger man wasn’t so sure about it.

Because, when Vivian and he would be siblings, would that mean that Gibbs would be the dad of their little family and if so-

Would that mean that he, Tony DiNozzo, would have the hots for his daddy?

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed and tried to move away from the wall.

“What?” Gibbs asked, somewhat surprised about the outburst. “Sit back down, DiNozzo, before you’re planting your face on the carpet.”

“Shit,” Tony said again, but complied Gibbs’ order/ suggestion. His mind racing, but he was saved by the bell, literally, when Vivian burst through the busted door.

“Oh well,” Tony groaned. “Please come in and make yourself a home.”

“Oh, suck it up, DiNozzo,” Vivian hissed and glared at him, just before she jumped in surprise when Gibbs all but threw a handcuffed man into her arms.

“Call Morrow and tell him that the situation is under control again and then Ducky, we’ve got a guest for him and then get him out of here,” Gibbs ordered and dismissed them by bending down to Tony. “Niece, eh?”

Tony shrugged and hissed when a sharp pain made itself known in his ribs, “What can I tell ya, boss? Not my brightest moment-”

He squirmed a little when Gibbs took a hold of the hem of his sweater and started to lift it to have a look.

“It’s alright, boss,” Tony said and tried to untangle Gibbs’ hands, but the older man only glared at him until Tony sighed in defeat and let his hands fall to his sides.

“Good decision, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said in an almost whisper.

The older agent growled low in his throat when he had his first good look at the damage inflicted on the younger man.

“Ah, looks like dear Anthony will need a ride to the nearest hospital,” Dr. Donald “Ducky” Mallard commented and bend down besides Gibbs to have a closer look.

“Wow,” Tony smiled at the older ME. “You sure are fast.”

“What do you mean, my boy?” Ducky asked and opened the bag his assistant had placed beside him. “Thank you, Josef.”  
“You’re welcome, Doc.”

“Hey Josef,” Tony greeted the dark skinned man and gave a little wave with his right hand. “Would you mind to get the dead guy out of my living room before his gore entirely ruins my carpet?”

“Sure,” Josef smiled slightly and pulled a body bag out from under his left arm.

“Don’t worry about your carpet, Anthony. I know about an aid-”

Gibbs rose to his feet and watched how Josef, with the help of another agent, put the dead man into the bag.

If someone was that determined to get information about al-Babid he would have to make sure that this someone knew exactly who he was challenging.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * open the door  
> * be welcome


End file.
